


Unlike our own.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Escape, Magic, a little bit of homesick, slightly revised song, small background death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: When outsiders find their way into Underfell it is up to Underfell Papyrus to take care of it with a little help from a few certain others. However with other timelines existing these outsiders don't have a clue about how things work in this world... Let alone if they are going to survive long enough to be able to go home in the end. What will happen?





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't post this and held it off for awhile but in the end I decided to finally do it. So enjoy.

Underfell Papyrus sighs as he sits at his post in Snowdin waiting for something interesting to happen. He eventually stands making a decision. "I'll go see what Sans is doing." 

"Hey Papyrus!" 

"Hm?" Papyrus turns to see Underfell Alphys and Undyne coming towards him dragging two unconscious skeletons on wood boards. "What have you two been up to?" He questions grudgingly. 

Undyne and Alphys grin coming to a stop as they reach Papyrus.

"We found some outsiders in the snowy wilderness. They don't know nothing about how this palace works or anything about this world. At least as far as we gathered from the way they spoke and behaved. Knocked them out and brought them here." Undyne explains proudly. 

"I was thinking of doing experiments but Undyne convinced me that this might turn out to be more fun." Alphys adds.

"Hey boss." Underfell Sans greets coming over and pauses noticing the unconscious two. "What's going on here? Who are they?" He gestures his head to the two other skeletons. 

"Some new comers or something." Papyrus explains crossing his arms over his chest. 

Sans crouches and pokes the cheek of the one with the more intact red scarf that in someways reminds him of his brothers scarf. "They kind of remind me of you." He admits and Papyrus glares at the unconscious two skeletons as if they have committed an unforgivable crime. 

"We thought you could show them that this is your territory and to not mess with you." Undyne explains grinning. "In a special way. Claim what's yours before others come looking."

"Well when they wake up I can inform them of this." Papyrus tries to point out.

"Nah. We were thinking something more big and grand." Undyne explains leaning forward a little. "Something that will really get their attention." 

"Really?" Papyrus questions looking almost annoyed.

"Well would you rather that you take them to your house where they can try to take Sans from you especially when you're not around?" Alphys questions with a smirk dancing widely upon her lips.

Papyrus's eye twitches at the thought of that alone.

"Come on boss". Sans says in which Papyrus turns to him. "It could be fun." He tries to convince the other giving him a smile. "I mean we could do it in song and everything." 

"Song? Sans I-" Papyrus begins but Sans cuts him off. 

"Come on. We can do it and I can write the song. It doesn't even have to be sung but it'll be like a song at least. I already have an idea." Sans explains as he meets his taller brothers eyes. 

Papyrus pauses for a moment before turning away with a hefty sigh. "Fine."

"Yay! Thanks!" Sans tugs Papyrus to lean down to plant a kiss on his cheek before teleporting away. 

"Can't say no to Sans huh?" Undyne slightly teases as Papyrus straightens again.

"Hey. This will turn out stupid as hell but I've never seen Sans excited to do something like this before." Papyrus then narrows his eyes as a warning glare. "And you had better not fuck it up for Sans or me." He warms darkly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Undyne responds smiling. 

.......................

Undertale Papyrus groans as he begins awakening blinking his eyes as the blurriness fades almost slowly. "Wha? What happened?" 

"Hey." 

Undertale Papyrus turns finding another version of him in an orange sweater and their eyes meet. "Huh?" 

"Good you're awake." Underswap Papyrus says and Undertale Papyrus glances around realizing that they are tied side by side against a wooden pole on a cart. 

They are being pulled by what he's sure are two members of the royal guard but they seem different in a way that he can't quite put a finger on.

There's a throne carved from stone in front of them between them and the two pulling the large cart. There are also boxes at the very edge of where they can see so they figure it must extend to behind them as well, they believe that they are in the middle of the cart.

Undertale Papyrus turns back to the other Paprus. "Don't worry. I the great Papyrus will get us out of here! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!" He looks down to the ropes holding them to the wooden pole. He concentrates but nothing happens save for a small moment of orange electrical line that appears on the ropes for only a moment. "What? Why isn't it working?" 

"An anti magic technology or spell." Underswap Papyrus explains. "So yeah we're stuck here."

They glance to a few Snowdin locals who seem darker and the scars do nothing to help that.

"Is it just me or are they staring at us?" Undertale Papyrus asks worriedly. 

"It isn't just you." Underswap Papyrus confirms.

"Ah look who's awake." Underfell Papyrus comes to stand a little in front of the two that turn to him as he crosses his arms over his chest. "It's about time." 

"Hey you look kind of like us." Undertale Papyrus notices.

"That's because we are all the same just from other worlds or so the theory goes." Underfell Papyrus explains. "But anyways. You probably have a lot of questions on your minds don't you? Well you may or may not get answers. Depends how generous I feel." He slightly turns. "But there is one thing that is in order." 

An almost bouncy yet pirate like tune begins playing and Underfell Papyrus moves a little closer moving his hands to his hips. "Here you are on a cart. You're adrift. You're afloat." He smirks. "One might even say you're stuck." His smirk widens a little. Well I don't want to gloat but I would like to note that you're in luck." He adds the last sentence placing a hand on his chest and puffing out his chest in pride as he stands with his side slightly facing them. He then turns to them lowering his hand to his side before continuing. "You've been saved by the skeleton that rules the underground. So forget about your wives and daughters!" He heads over to the throne as he adds the last sentence then as he speaks the next line he's slouched sitting in the throne side ways like he can do whatever he wants no questions asked. "First mate introduce me to them please!" He brings an arm up for a moment as if to help ask for it then he brings it back to himself.

"Aye, Aye, Boss Papyrus!" Underfell Sans says standing on the edge of a box by the top part with one foot forward being right by the edge. 

"Sans?" Undertale Papyrus questions in surprise. 

Underfell Sans jumps down landing in front of the two that are tied up. He slinks down low in the position he landed in which has his legs spread apart but with one forward with the other one more back, looking with a gaze almost like imitating a predator. "He's a big scary." 

"Elegant and powerful." Undyne adds from the side. 

"Feared inspiring years till' retiring." Alphys adds from the other side.

"Soul stealing!" Undyne continues. 

"Ass whooping!" Alphys also continues as her and Undyne almost seem to be listening things about Underfell Papyrus.

"Undisputed master of the underground!" Undyne, Alphys and Sans gather close in front of the two as they say that line together.

"Oh jeez." Underswap Papyrus says a little quietly to himself in slight annoyance as they continue to watch what's going on.

"That's me!" Underfell Papyrus confirms as he gestures to himself with a smile on his face and the other three moved apart enough to make sure he is seen.

Undyne moving to the right and Sans and Alphys to the left. 

"Tis' he!" The other three say in agreement slightly puffing out their chests in the direction of Underfell Papyrus after they turned to face him. 

"That's me!" Underfell Papyrus moves to sit more normally in the throne. 

"Tis' he!" The other three say once again in agreement. 

"That's me!" Underfell Papyrus repeats looking like he might actually be enjoying himself. 

"Tis' he!" The other three continue the repeat. 

"Okay, Okay." Underfell Papyrus does a slight wave to end this repeat. He gets up as the other three move off to the sides. He heads closer to the two prisoners and leans closer. "I'm a skeleton warrior pioneer." He brings his arms out once done and as he starts the next part the other three hurry to each side, Underfell Papyrus's hands raised to gesture to each side of him, posing slightly; Alphys and Undyne on his right with Undyne giving this sexy like pose with a knee up where she rests her arm while Alphys stands with a fist on her hip area as well as a smirk, Sans just kind of stands how he normally does with his hands in his black sweaters pockets. "And these are my brave buccaneers. All of whom were once lost souls like you!" He adds the last sentence as he lowers his hands to his sides with an evil smile on his face. 

"It's true!" Undyne and Alphys say together in unison. 

"He rescued us!" Undyne tells the other two as she comes up on the right where Underswap Papyrus is. She's leaning slightly against the pole with her hands on a spot by her but she doesn't lean directly into the others face.

"He saved our asses!" Alphys adds doing a similar position to Undyne just on the other side by Undertale Papyrus. She holds back on adding the 'at least once' part for effect of what they're doing.

"For that we owe our lives to Papyrus." Sans says approaching closer one foot in front of the other with half open eyes then he crouches in front of the two looking from one to the other. "And assuming he doesn't kill you." He brings a finger to under Undertale Papyrus's chin tilting it up slightly. "You will owe him too!" He adds with the other two as they move away from the two prisoners. 

"Kill them? Me?" Underfell Papyrus questions with a smirk. "No. No." He shakes his head sarcastically. He moves closer and grips the chin of Underswap Papyrus tilting his head side to side as if examining him. "Well perhaps at least not this potentially useful skeleton."

"Hey hands off." Underswap Papyrus jerks his face away from the other Papyrus's grasp causing the other three to ohh as if he did something wrong. 

"Anyways." Underfell Papyrus turns away with that deciding to ignore that. "Here we are on cart." He reminds them gesturing with both hands up almost like a shrug as the cart is still moving as it's being pulled to somewhere. "Moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting snow." 

"Come along on a trip." Sans comes up on the same side as Undertale Papyrus with his hands down almost as if gripping an edge to something but it only slightly looks like that due to the position. 

"That's a hint." Undyne adds as she comes up almost on the other side but more in front. 

"That's a tip." Alphys seems to correct coming up in the centre area of the two monsters she's explaining things with. 

"That's good advice." Undyne steps it up a little but despite that the two still smile at each other for a moment as if they weren't just in a small competition for a better phrase.

"In a world that's going under!" Sans, Undyne and Alphys speak together in unison as they move as if walking in a triangle like shape with Sans at the top like the leader, Alphys to the right and Undyne to the left, while Underfell Papyrus seemingly looming over them; his arms crossed over his chest for added effect of intimidation. "To survive you must learn to plunder." They then stop the slight walking when done that part. 

"Luckily that's my field of expertise." Underfell Papyrus slightly gloats as he moves one fist to his hip while the other is resting against his chest as he stands proud. He doesn't even need to look to know that the three parted as if to let him through. 

"He's the best!" Sans agrees with a fond smile on his face. 

"He's an aw inspiring." Alphys tells them.

"We really should be leaving." Underswap Papyrus tries to tell them.

"Weapon throwing!" Undyne tosses her magic made spear into a nearby trees trunk leaving it imbedded in there.

"We gotta get going." Underswap Papyrus tries again. 

"Human slaying." Sans adds.

"Wish we could be staying." Undertale Papyrus tries this time.

"Undisputed." Undyne adds.

"Uncontested." Alphys also adds.

"Warrior suited." Sans finally adds.

"Yeah you guessed it!" Underfell Papyrus agrees grinning in a way that almost unsettles the other two Papyrus's. 

"Master of the underground!" Sans, Undyne and Alphys say in a slightly chant like way speaking all together in unison. 

"Oh please!" Underswap Papyrus groans.

"That's me!" Underfell declares pointing proudly to himself.

"Tis' he!" The other three agree as they stand almost like proud soldiers.

"That's me!" Underfell Papyrus nods. 

"Tis' he!" The three repeat in agreement. 

"It's who?" Underfell Papyrus asks brining a hand to where his ear would be for a moment. 

"It's you!" The other three respond in a proud reminder. 

"Just testing. I knew." Underfell Papyrus says with a slight confident shrug. "It's me!" He stands proud with a hand to his chest. 

The other three stand on either side of him posing like they did before. 

With that the music comes to an end. 

Underswap Papyrus sits there with half open eyes. "Just what have we gotten ourselves into?" He wonders out loud.


	2. Chapter two.

"That was a little sloppy but not that bad." Underfell Papyrus says placing his hands on his hips. 

"Heh thanks Paps." Sans says smiling at that. 

"You see? This is way more fun!" Undyne says turning to Alphys smiling. 

"Yeah it was kinda fun wasn't it?" Alphys agrees also smiling.

"Look that was really cool and all but can't you let us be on our way?" Undertale Papyrus asks. "I'm worried about my Sans." 

"Eh I'm only a little worried." Underswap Papyrus adds in kind of playing it cool. 

"No!" Underfell Papyrus snaps at the two. "You're our prisoners! And we're not about to let you just walk away like that." He sits down onto the throne and Sans sits next to it leaning against it with his hands in his pockets. "Well arrive when we arrive. For now shut your mouths before I shut them for you." He warns not even noticing that Sans next to him seems to have fallen asleep. 

Undyne and Alphys just kind of hang out on one side of the cart just laying there cuddling. 

Undertale Papyrus frowns looking at Sans and he can't help but see a flash of his own Sans making him very quietly whine with worry. 

"Hey." 

Undertale Papyrus blinks at the sudden quiet word and turns to see Underswap Papyrus looking at him with confident determination. 

"Keep your voice down if you're gonna speak." Underswap Papyrus quietly hisses to the other who nods in understanding. He glances to Underfell Papyrus but he's looking off to elsewhere. He turns back to the Papyrus beside him. "We need to get out of here."

"But how?" Undertale Papyrus asks quietly. 

"That's why we're talking right now. To try to figure out a plan." Underswap Papyrus explains.

"Ohh." Undertale Papyrus nods. 

"Okay. So my thoughts are that they are going to have to untie us whenever we get to where we are going." Underswap Papyrus begins to explain. "So I was thinking that we use those precious moments to escape."

"Like attack them?" Undertale Papyrus asks. 

"Well do you trust me?" Underswap Papyrus asks. "At least enough to let me do one thing?" 

"Um I guess." Undertale Papyrus says as he knows that his best bet to see his Sans again is to get help from this other Papyrus. "What are you planning?" 

"A shortcut."

Undertale Papyrus blinks barely managing to hold back tears. "My Sans took me on shortcuts sometimes."

"Okay good then you're at least kind of used to it." Underswap Papyrus says. "Look. You just distract them then I'll grab you and we shortcut. Once we are free we can figure it a way home from there." 

"That sounds reasonable." Undertale Papyrus agrees.

"Okay. So for now just act natural." Underswap Papyrus turns away with that and Undertale Papyrus also slightly turns away.

The trip continues on as they head through the waterfall area and going towards the hot lands. 

Undertale Papyrus glances down to the ropes holding them in place and tries to wiggle free only to freeze when a glowing red bone with a sharpened tip slams into the pole by his head sharpened tip first. 

Sans wakes for a moment at this and glances with half open eyes to what has happened. 

“Don’t you fucking dare think that you can escape.” Underfell Papyrus growls deep in a fierce warning. “Next time I won’t fucking miss.” 

Sans smiles and closes his eyes going back to sleep in which Underfell Papyrus glances to him. 

“Fucking lazy bones.” Underfell Papyrus huffs turning away with an elbow on the armrest so he can rest his cheek on his hand. 

Undertale Papyrus sighs. “Lazy bones…” He speaks to himself under his breath. “I’d give anything to say that to my brother again… To see him again.” He closes his eyes and lowers his head. 

Underswap Papyrus gives a light bump to the other using his shoulder to bump the others shoulder in hopes of an attempted assurance but he isn’t sure what else he can do right now. 

Finally they reach the hot lands and begin to approach the looming lab building in which Undyne and Alphys get to their feet moving over to the front of the cart.

“Hey! Get ready. This just might be it.” Underswap Papyrus hisses to the other who blinks open his eyes only to see the lab then nods with a look of determination. 

They enter the lab and come to a stop on the center of the main level. 

Alphys jumps off the cart, Underfell Papyrus gets up to his feet and Sans manages to wake up only to get to his feet as well but with half open eyes. 

Underfelll Papyrus snaps his fingers to the two guards that are unhooking themselves from the cart only to turn to attention. He points to the two that are tied up so the two move as commanded. 

They begin to untie the two and start to encourage them to their feet while still holding the rope. 

Undertale Papyrus leans back enough to not be touching the ropes and feels a shiver of power rush through him. He uses his magic to send some bones raining down onto the two guards who jump back to avoid but they end up dropping the ropes in the process. 

Underswap Papyrus quickly grabs onto Undertale Papyrus’s arm then he teleports them away before anything else can be done and Undertale Papyrus’s attacks disappear. 

“NO!” Underfell Papyrus shouts in anger causing the two royal guards to cower behind the pole. “YOU USELESS FUCKING IDIOTS!!!” 

Elsewhere….

Underswap Papyrus and Undertale Papyrus land in some snow slightly face planting and Underswap Papyrus releases Undertale Papyrus. 

Undertale Papyrus is the first to push up his torso with his hands on the ground only to look around gaining a wide grin on his face. “Hey we did it!” He says excitedly. “We got away!”

Underswap Papyrus groans slightly and pushes himself up only to look around as well. “Yes we did but I swear this still looks like we are in the same world.” He points out then gets up brushing snow off of his clothes as Undertale Papyrus does the same. “We should get moving and find a way back to our home worlds. The sooner the better.” 

“Yes.” Undertale Papyrus agrees so the two begin walking.


	3. Chapter Three.

The two look around themselves as they walk trying to figure out where they could possibly go to go home. They peer around a tree to see one monster killing another pinned under him as the other monster is stabbed over and over again. 

Undertale Papyrus stares at the scene then turns to Underswap Papyrus. "Shouldn't we help that monster?" He question causing the other to turn to him letting their eyes meet. 

"Nah. Probably not a good idea to stir up trouble for ourselves right now." Underswap Papyrus informs him. "Besides that monster is already dead." He turns away and keeps walking. "We need to keep going."

Undertale Papyrus, who had paused for a moment, turns to look to the scene and sure enough the murdered monster turns to dust. He turns away after the monster that had just killed another gets up and runs off not noticing the two of them. He follows after Underswap Papyrus deciding to stay close to him just in case for now. 

Underswap Papyrus is walking with his hands in his pockets mostly focusing on the path ahead.

Undertale Papyrus on the other hand is looking around and keeping an eye out for anything from something helpful to something that might be a threat. He swallows a little harshly then glances to the other who is in front of him. He feels some comfort as with the style of dress and ignoring the height difference Underswap Papyrus reminds him of Sans which also bring forth a strong longing for his dear brother. He looks down silently following the other as they continue on through the snow.

"Maybe if we return to where we originally started in this world we might find some answers on getting home." Underswap Papyrus says to the both of them as they continue to walk wandering into the wilderness.

"I hope you're right." Underfell Papyrus admits as they continue to walk. He keeps his eyes open for anything that stands out.

"No!" 

The two stop and turn to see another fight happening between two other monsters. 

One slightly tall red monster slashes the other and some blood comes from the other monsters face. "Yeah you fucking pussy! Come at me! Fight me!" 

The slashed monster turns away and dashes off revealing a bleeding wound over its eye.

The monster that attacked chases after the hurt one but stops after a little bit. "Yeah! Run! Run you fucking pussy!" The monster then spits in the other monsters direction then turns and heads off looking extremely proud.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Undertale Papyrus calls to the other monster.

The monster stops and turns to the two. "If you have a problem with me then you'd better be ready to fight." The snarl of challenge comes along with a twisted smirk. 

"Fighting isn't always the answer." Undertale Papyrus tells the other monster. 

"You know I kinda agree on that." Underswap Papyrus says mostly to himself. 

"Ha!" The monster turns to them the twisted smirk widening. "Then you're a weakling! And you'll be my next victim." The monster raises a knife looking weapon. 

"Don't think we'll go down easy." Underswap Papyrus warns and he lets his eye glow orange. 

"Oh?" The monster questions in interest. 

Underswap Papyrus then summons one of his Gaster blasters.

"Where'd you learn that?" The monster questions in surprise. "I've only seen Sans do that."

"I learned it by myself." Underswap Papyrus responds and he smirks. "You still want that fight?" 

"If you do then you'll have to fight both of us." Undertale Papyrus adds summoning a few bones in preparation for the fight. 

The monster looks from one Papyrus to the other in contemplation then his eyes narrow. "Alright. Bring it." 

"You asked for it." Underswap Papyrus throws a hand out towards the monster after removing it from his sweater. 

The Gaster blaster fires a beam at the monster who jumps narrowly avoiding it.

Undertale Papyrus sends some bones flying towards the monster managing to land a hit because the monster was still in the middle of the jump dodge. 

The monster is knocked backwards and hits the ground hard rolling in the snow with little jumps until finally sliding to a stop. The monster growls and gets up but not without flinching. "Damn it. Fuck you!" He growls to the two. 

Underswap Papyrus lets out a huff then flicks his hand in which his Gaster blasters flies at the monster hitting him in the head knocking the monster unconscious to the ground. He lets his Gaster blasters disappear along with letting the glow on his eye vanish. He turns stuffing his hand back into his pocket. "Lets go."

"Um." Undertale Papyrus looks hesitantly at the monster. "Are you sure he's okay?" 

"Just leave him. He'll have a headache when he wakes up. But unless you want a round two lets go." Underswap Papyrus responds and almost hesitantly Undertale Papyrus joins the other Papyrus as they continue on their way. 

Meanwhile........

"Okay so where exactly in the wilderness did you find them?" Underfell Papyrus questions Alphys and Undyne with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Undyne and Alphys are sitting on a beanbag each in a dimly lit room of the lab with a gaunt TV screen that is currently turned off.

The only light is coming from a blue light somewhere in the corner of the room.

"It wasn't too far from your sentry station." Alphys answers. "Just go into the forest. You'll find it." 

"Ugh fine. I have to do everything on my fucking own don't I?" Underfell Papyrus turns to leave but stops at a small tug on his pants. He turns to see Sans there.

"Hey. I can get you there pretty quickly." Sans offers. "It'll be really easy." 

"No." Underfell Papyrus snaps. "You are to go home. I don't want you to go into something so dangerous." 

"I'll be okay." Sans counters. "Besides I'll have you there." 

Underfell Papyrus lets out a slight humph in thought then sighs. "Fucking fine. But don't you dare put yourself into too big of danger. If you can't escape just come to me understand?" 

"Yup." Sans nods at this then offers a hand that Underfell Papyrus takes. He teleports them to the snowy landscape right beside the sentry station.


	4. Chapter Four.

Underswap and Undertale Papyrus have been walking for a little longer until they finally come to a stop for a moments break. 

"There has to be something around here." Underswp Papyrus says in thought with a hand on his chin.

Undertale Papyrus slightly glances around trying to hopefully spot something only to jump. "Hey." He says getting the others attention. "I think I heard something." 

They wait in silence for a moment but nothing happens. 

"Maybe it was nothing." Underswap Papyrus offers as an idea. 

"Maybe." Undertale Papyrus agrees. "Nyeh heh heh heh! Maybe I scared them off with my magnificence!" He offers as his own idea while standing proud with a hand on his chest.

Underswap Papyrus sighs softly after a moment of staring at the other. "Now you're making me miss my Sans." 

Papyrus turns to the other dropping his hand to his side. "Ah. Sorry. We should get going and find our way home." 

"Yeah." Underswap Papyrus agrees and they turn away to leave. 

Until suddenly a twig snaps somewhere behind them like someone stepped on it as they ran past. 

Neither of the Papyruss' had been taken a step when it happened and they spin around but the twig by a darker spot is broken... No one seen. 

"Or maybe it wasn't nothing." Underswap Papyrus suggests as they look around the area that had been behind them to see if they can spot movement. 

"There!" Undertale Papyrus points in a direction almost in line to be right behind them.

Underswap Papyrus looks in that direction and there is two dark figures with red glowing eyes watching them. He lets his eye glow orange and he summons a Gaster blasted ready to fight. "Who goes there!" He calls as Undertale Papyrus summons some bones just in case they need to fight. 

The two fingers begin moving closer but also begin to fan out as if they are going to approach the two from either side. They stay in the shadows watching the two menacingly. 

"Don't think we won't defend ourselves!" Underswap Papyrus slightly shouts in warning. 

"Hahaha! Is that so?" Underfell Papyrus questions from the side that Undertale Papyrus is on. "Well you better fucking rethink that because I won't show mercy." 

Underswap Papyrus glances to who he is sure is Underfell Sans. "And what of you?" 

"Eh. A part of me feels too lazy to." Underfell Sans shrugs closing his eyes for a moment. "But why not." He adds as he stops shrugging and his eyes open. "It could get interesting." He slightly lowers his head seemingly going from an innocent yet dark look to a more sinister one. He summons his own Gaster blasters while Underfell Papyrus brings up some glowing red bones with dangerously sharpened tips.

The other two tense getting ready for battle. 

The Underfell bros charge beginning the fight.

Sans fires his Gaster blaster at Underswap Papyrus who jumps to dodge only to fire his own Gaster blaster at Sans.

Underfell Papyrus sends some bones flying into Undertale Papyrus's direction pointy end first. 

Undertale Papyrus jumps out of the way then sends bones flying towards Underfell Papyrus who blocks them with a single bone of his own. 

Underfell Papyrus sends the pointed bones to circle Undertale Papyrus with one swiping his feet out from under him and the other hits him like a baseball bat. 

Undertale Papyrus is sent flying into a tree with an audible 'oof'. 

Underswap Papyrus watches Sans's movements carefully. "You can stop this. I don't want to fight you." 

"Weakness is pitiful here." Sans hisses. "And when you show weakness it's only an encouragement." 

"It doesn't have to be." Underswap Papyrus points out. "Come on. You're better than this."

"I'm as good as ever." Sans retaliates. "It's how things are." 

Underswap Papyrus sighs at this not noticing that Undertale Papyrus is checking something out while Underfell Papyrus stalks closer. "Different timelines can be so different." He says to himself.

"Hey!" Undertale Papyrus calls getting the Underswap version of him's attention. "I think we can use this." He nods to an opening where white light is coming from. 

"Perfect." Underswap Papyrus agrees and lets his Gaster blaster vanish as he races towards it. 

"No!" Underfell Papyrus growls and sends some bones flying at them hoping to injure them so the gateway closes before they can reach it. He had noticed how the tear like gateway is closing so all he needs to do is to stop them from getting through it in time. "No one escapes the great and terrible Papyrus!" He declares.

Underswap Papyrus summons his Gaster blaster and fires at the bones destroying them. "Go!" He shouts at his Undertale counterpart.

Undertale Papyrus slips through the opening running off towards the light.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Underfell Papyrus snarls in rage and sends more bones flying towards Underswap Papyrus. 

Underswap Papyrus lets his Gaster blaster fade along with the glow of his eye. He dashes for the opening and finally knows that he has to take a leap of faith if he's going to make it in time. He jumps diving right in the direction of the opening. He tenses hoping that he'll make it. He dives through the opening just in time as it closes behind him.

"No! Fuck no!" Underfell Papyrus yells at this. "FUCK!" He screams and Sans flinches slightly at it. “Fuck this can’t happen!” 

“Boss.” Sans begins but doesn’t get time to say another word.

“No! We just lost them! And don’t you dare tell me to calm down!” Underfell Papyrus turns to his shorter brother. “I can’t believe they got away. Those fuckers.” 

“Hey come on. Don’t rattle your bones about this.” Sans says smiling as he tells the pun. 

“Sans!” Underfell Papyrus warns. “Don’t you start that on me!” He glares at the smaller skeleton who just smiles in return. 

“Aw come on Boss. Just smile. It’ll make you feel better.” Sans encourages still smiling. 

Underfell Papyrus lets out a large angered huff then turns away crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t do smiles.” 

“Sure you don’t.” Sans responds mostly to himself as his eyes flicker away with a knowing look. 

“Grr. Maybe for you.” Underfell Papyrus grumbles making Sans chuckle softly. “Anyways let’s go.” He announces getting Sans to look to him but he has his back to him. “There is nothing for us here anymore.” He begins walking away heading to leave the area back the way they came from to head to the sentry post then head to Snowdin. 

“Sure. Whatever you say Boss.” Sans says with a shrug that he closes his eyes as he shrugs only to open them as his shoulders relax and he heads to follow the taller skeleton off to head back to their home in Snowdin.


	5. Chapter five.

"Pap?" 

Underswap Papyrus groans as he begins to awaken then he blinks only to turn to find Underswap Sans looking down at him hands on his hips. 

"What are you doing laying face down in the snow? You lazy bones." Underswap Sans questions upset. "What if you suffocated or something?" 

Underswap Papyrus grins and leaps up practically tackling his brother who lets out the cutest squeak of surprise. 

"Pappy!? What's gotten into you?" Underswap Sans asks confused.

"I just went through a tear was all." Underswap Papyrus explains. "And I'm just really glad to be back." 

"Wait you went into one of those things you told me to stay away from?" Underswap Sans asks in surprise. 

"Yeah. The first time was on accident but the second time I had to use it to get home." Underswap Papyrus explains. "And more than ever do I tell you to stay away from them. There are places that it leads to where things aren't that pleasant. I think I'll be happy if I don't have to go back there ever again. But it just means we'll need to be careful because we don't know when or where the next tear will appear." 

"But most of them appear in places like the middle of the woods." Underswap Sans reminds his brother. 

"Yeah. And I guess I won't be sneaking into the woods for a nap again." Underswap Papyrus agrees.

"Yes. Please don't you lazy bones." Underswap Sans agrees. "I don't want to lose my brother to another world. Or next time I'll have to come find you. Mweh heh heh." 

Underswap Papyrus chuckles at this. "You have no worries there dear brother." He assures him then nuzzles him gently. 

"Okay now let me get up." Underswap Sans tells the other.

"Nah. I like this spot." Underswap Papyrus smiles to his brother who is laying on his back in the snow under him.

"Pappy!" Underswap Sans protests and hits the palm of his hand against his brothers skull but all it does is make the taller skeleton laugh slightly. 

Meanwhile.....

"Ah!" Undertale Papyrus jolts awake in the snow and looks around himself finding that he is alone. "Sans!" He gets to his feet and dashes off to try to find his brother. He skids to a stop when he almost runs into him by Papyrus's own sentry post. 

"Papyrus!" Undertale Sans says in relief only to be suddenly scooped up into the others arms. "Papyrus?" 

"I'm so glad to see you!" Undertale Papyrus admits. "You're the coolest brother ever Sans!" 

"Okay what happened?" Undertale Sans asks letting the other continue to hug him. "First you up and disappear making me worry that something happened to you. Then you just appear and act like I just died then came back to life?"

"You won't believe what happened to me." Undertale Papyrus says pulling his brother out to hold him with his hands under his arms, so they can look at each other. "First I investigated a noise that I thought might be a human trying to escape me the great Papyrus. Then I found a strange thing that looked like someone tore a tree open and there was this white light." 

Undertale Sans blinks in surprise at this but continues listening. 

"So I investigated it closer only for a flash of light to go by. Next I'm in a strange place. I remember waking up with someone else there too and we were thinking of finding some locals who might be able to help. Then before we could leave after agreeing to talk to some locals we got knocked out. When I woke up again I was tied to a pole with this other me and we were on a cart being taken off to somewhere. The rope was anti magic so I couldn't use my magic. It was like a world of insanity. It was weird. And it seemed that the me from that world ruled that place with that places version of you, Undyne and Alphys. But that me wasn't very nice. We managed to get away as the two royal guards had to untie us to move us. So as planned I distracted them with an attack and the other me who had also been tied up used a shortcut as you call it. We got away because of it but as we were searching for a way back the you and me from that world found us. We had to fight and I was knocked to a tree where I found the same thing that pulled me into there. I called out to the one on my side and we hurried through. Then I woke up back here." 

"You mean the tear?" Undertale Sans questions.

"Is that what it was called?" Undertale Papyrus frowns. "I don't like it. That place wasn't very nice. As we looked we even saw other monsters attacking others. One tried to fight us but the me that was helping me knocked the monster out and we left to continue looking. I was scared Sans. I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." 

Undertale Sans reaches over and places his hands on his brothers arms. "It's okay." He assures him. "You're back. Safe and sound. That's what matters right?" 

"Thanks." Undertale Papyrus smiles a little at this. "Oh and Sans?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you tell me more about these tears?" 

Undertale Sans hesitates for a moment but then sighs softly knowing that it'd be better to tell him. "The tears are gateways to other timelines outside of any we as who we are here and now exist. There's a whole bunch out there. All with their own versions of everyone. They are other worlds. And those tears appear for a short amount of time as a way into whatever world is on the other side." He explains. "They appear at random but it's mostly in places where no one is usually around so it can be quite easy to avoid them. But if you see one you just don't get close to it until it's closed. The tears are just there to connect each world together." 

"How do you know all of this?" Undertale Papyrus asks.

"I did research. I liked to do that when I was younger. I read up about them in a book that was lost over time." Undertale Sans explains. "A book written by the royal scientist before Alphys."

"Who was this scientist?" Undertale Papyrus asks in curiosity.

"His name was Gaster." Undertale Sans tells him. "He cared about his research more than anything else. You see since there isn't a single spot for the gateway to be it just appears at random for short amounts of time. A permanent gateway is not available and would take a lot to keep it to one spot. But Gaster believed that if he could create one then he could use such a finding to somehow break the barrier which is what the king asked of him. He was being funded to do this so of course he went through with it. He tried to use another monsters magic but in the end the experiment tried to eliminate Gaster from time itself taking his home and lab with him." He explains. "With him gone Asgore needed a new scientist which became Alphys. The tears continue to appear like normal and nothing really changed on that." 

"Why can't we just stop the tears from appearing?" Undertale Papyrus questions further. 

"Well if we did stop it all together the weak walls separating the worlds will crumble and the worlds will try to merge together." 

"Oh. That doesn't sound very good." Undertale Papyrus admits a little worriedly. "Well. From now on Sans you don't wander in the woods to sleep okay?"

"You got it." Undertale Sans confirms. "Oh and by the way Undyne was looking for you. You didn't show up for training and she couldn't get into contact with you so she called me and I told her I'd find you." 

"Oh. Well I'll text her to apologize and say that we can do training tomorrow." Undertale Papyrus responds as his brother watches him. "Only you can see me like this. I don't want someone else to see or know that I'm scared. Even if I'm relieved to be back there's still some fear from what happened." 

"Okay bro." Undertale Sans agrees. "Don't worry. No one will know that you were scared. Promise. Now. Let me take us home and we can just relax okay?" 

"Okay." Undertale Papyrus agrees pulling out his phone to text Undyne and he places Sans down to be able to do it easier as well as quicker. 

Undertale Sans smiles softly. "What did I tell you Gaster? That it was too dangerous. You should have listened to me father instead of ignoring me because all I was to you was a test subject. But I told you something would go wrong. Either way I'm just glad I got me and Papyrus out of there in time. Even if it had lasting effects on me." He speaks quietly so Papyrus won't hear. "I may only have one HP thanks to that machine you used on me but I will do my best to protect Papyrus. Forever." He looks up to his brother who is typing on his phone. 

"Undyne is bugging me about where I've been. What do I say?" Undertale Papyrus questions nervously.

"That you went into the woods to track what you thought was a human, didn't hear your phone and it turned out to be nothing." Undertale Sans offers as an idea.

"Perfect!" Undertale Papyrus types that then sends it to Undyne. "Okay." He says then gets a response. "She says okay but I'd better be ready tomorrow." 

"I bet she's gonna work you down to the bone." Undertale Sans jokes with a wink.

Undertale Papyrus cringes slightly but smiles anyways. "Oh dear sweet Asgore I missed you." He puts his phone away. 

"Come on bro." Undertale Sans says to his taller brother kind of asking if he's ready to go now. 

"Yes brother. I love you." Undertale Papyrus responds turning to his brother as they are standing side by side.

"Love you too Paps." The shorter skeleton responds then their hands link together as they take each others hand into their own. "Lets go home." He teleports them away with that. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is a revised version of Master of the seas from Ice age continental drift.


End file.
